familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Miles Romney (1806-1877)
}} English immigrant, Mormon pioneer and architect of the St George Tabernacle. Vital Stats * Son of George Romney (1781-1859) and Sarah King (1783-1861) * 1806-Jul-13 : Birth at Dalton-In-Furness, Lancashire, England * 1830 (est) : Marriage to Elizabeth Gaskill (1809-1884) at Dalton-In-Furness, Lancashire, England * 1837 : Meeting with LDS missionary Orson Hyde - start of conversion to Mormonism * 1841 : Migration to America to join the Mormon Church at Nauvoo, IL * 1850s : Migration from St Louis to Utah. * 1877-May-03 : Died at St. George, Washington Co, Utah Biography Miles Romney was born in Dalton in Furness, Lancashire, England and married Elizabeth Gaskell there in 1830. They converted to the LDS Church and immigrated to Nauvoo and later to Utah. Romney died in St. George, Utah on May 3, 1877. He was an architect and designed the St. George Tabernacle and Brigham Young Winter Home and Office. Miles and Elizabeth, on their way to market, saw a group of people assembled on a street corner. They were curious as to what attracted the crowd. They discovered it was a religious gathering and that the preacher was a Mormon missionary from America. They learned later that it was Orson Hyde, an Apostle, to whom they listened. This was in 1837. In September, 1939, Miles Romney, his wife and son George were baptized. The family left England in 1841 to gather with the Saints in Nauvoo. It took fifty-one days to reach New Orleans. Miles Park Romney was born August 18, 1843, in Nauvoo, Illinois, a little less than one year before the martyrdom of the Prophet Joseph Smith and his brother, Hyrum. Three years after his birth, the Saints were driven from their beloved city. When the saints left Nauvoo he was unable to accompany them to the west for lack of means. He moved to Burlington, Iowa, and later to St. Louis, Missouri. While there all of the family had small pox, except himself, wife and George, the eldest son. Miles and son, George, by some means were able to continue working. Being destitute it was the only means of getting something to live on. 1850 Hunter Wagon Company Numbered amoung the participants in the Edward Hunter 1850 Pioneer Company, a early Mormon pioneer wagon train traveling from to Salt Lake City in the early summer. 261 individuals and 67 wagons were in the company when it began its journey from the outfitting post at Kanesville, Iowa (present day Council Bluffs). This company was organized at 12-mile creek near the Missouri River. It was the first Perpetual Emigrating Fund Company of LDS Church. Its leader, Edward Hunter would go to become the 3rd presiding bishop of the church the following year. Several diary/biographical accounts exist for this group. Records indicated they were part of the historic Edward Hunter Pioneer Wagon Company, the first wagon company financed by the [Perpetual Emigration Fund of the LDS Church. Curiously, the company did not arrive to Salt Lake until October of 1850, but they are included with the Salt Lake Census of that year. On March 18, 1850, by persistent toil, they had accumulated enough to start to Utah by ox team where he arrived October 12, 1850. He camped on the temple block. He was foreman of the Publish Work Shop from 1851 to 1856. Children of Miles and Elizabeth Romney # George Romney (1831-1920) - m. Jane Mamiesson / banker # Elizabeth A Romney (1833-1907) - m. Thomas Taylor # Sarah Romney (1836-1909) - m. Mahonri Cahoon - Namesake of the Brother of Jared. # Joseph Gaskell Romney (1838-1888) - m. Amanda Wilson # Brigham Romney (1839-1850) - # Ellen Romney (1840-1846) - died young # Miles Park Romney (1843-1904) - polygamous family - grand parents to Michigan Gov and LDS Apostle # Heber Romney (1844-) - # Hiram Thomas Gaskell Romney (1845-1902) - m. Ann Wood # Mary Ann Romney (1848-1924) - m. Robert Lund # Jane Agnes Romney (1850-1853) - died young Other Marriages Family records mention a number of other wives, but many of these appear to be erroneous listings. There is no corroborating evidence for any of these individuals and no descendants identified: * Margaret Romney * Mary Gaskell * Bridget Atkinson * Dorothy Atkinson * Bridget Gaskill * Hannah Gaitskell * Ellen Slater * Bridget Fisher * Bella Gaskell * Elizabeth Fisher * Ann King * Margaret * Elizabeth Fisher * Miriam Meenan 1850 US Census The 1850 US Census shows the Romney family already arrived in the Great Salt Lake area of Utah Territory. This would have been just immediately after the families migration from St Louis, possibly in temporary quarters. They are found in two adjoining households (378 & 379): * Miles Romney (M-44) Ocp: Joiner - born in England * Elizabeth Romney (F-43) * Elizabeth Romney (F-7) * Sarah Romney (F-15) * Joseph Romney (M-13) * Brigham Romney (M-11) * Miles P. Romney (M-8) * Heber Romney (M-7) * Hiram Romney (M-5) * Mary Ann Romney (F-3) * Jane Romney (F-5 mos) 1870 US Census Taken 4th June, 1870 in St George, Washington Co, Utah. Pg 18-19 * Miles Romney (M-63) Ocp: Carpenter * Elizabeth Romney (F-62) * Thomas Romney (M-24) Ocp: Carpenter / born in Ill. * Jane Romney (F-13) Ocp: At school / born in Utah References He is the patriarch of a family with many notable individuals today: * Romney Family Ancestry * George Romney List of Famous Descendants * Pratt Romney Links - Wikipedia * Orson Pratt Brown Miles Romney Story - Family History Stories of Orson Pratt Brown